a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair conditioner compositions which contain oil having a high percentage of deposit on hair and which are superior in their hair conditioning effects.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of oil components have hitherto been utilized for the rinses used after shampooing and the conditioners used before shampooing so that the aforesaid products may attain the following conditioning effects, for instance, of supplying the lipids that are removed from hair by shampooing, forming a sort of oil film on the surface of hair, imparting luster, protecting hair from mechanical damage such as brushing and the like, relieving drying and brittleness of hair, and so forth. The oil components which have hitherto been used are higher alcohols, glycerides, higher fatty acids, lanolin derivatives, liquid paraffin, squalane, and so forth.
However, those oil components have a variety of disadvantages including, for example, the melting points of some of them are so high that formation of a uniform film becomes difficult, some of them have heavy oiliness so as to impart a greasy appearance to hair, some of them are inferior in miscibility with other oil substances, some of them are high-priced, some of them are irritating to skin, and the like. Those oil components have the common defect that, when they are utilized in after-shampoo preparations or before-shampoo preparations, they can achieve no satisfactory effects because even the oil component indispensable to hair is removed together with the excess oil component when rinsing hair with water or shampooing after they have been used.